Straps have been in existence for centuries. Early humans with tools cut portions of animal hides into long strips for binding and carrying food stuffs and water jugs—many of these early straps were adjustable with bone and shell linkages. As metallurgy evolved, straps became stronger and adjustments more complex. Today adjustable straps continue to evolve with cutting edge textiles such as plastic and silicone compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,872A and 20160353846A1 granted to Danielle and Zanghhi respectively disclosed a latching strap having a multitude of interlocking, elliptical apertures. U.S. Patent No. 20090277938 granted to Baron teaches a binding band with a pin that interlocks with a corrugated slot. U.S. Patent Nos. 20050115028A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,850A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,520A granted to Cheung, Acker and Milbrandt et. al. disclosed a tooth-shaped, interlocking tie strap with teeth that prevent the slotted portion from slipping. U.S. Pat. No. 9,655,397B2, U.S. Pat. No. D299,380S and 20040187191A1 granted to Cho, Lee and Wang respectively, disclosed hat straps with interlocking adjustment tabs. While many of the inventions in the prior art were found to have interlocking adjustable straps with teeth, none were found that included teeth that interlocked perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the strap for enhanced tensile strength.